All Nightmare Long
by JigsawHalloween
Summary: Two criminals sentenced to Hell are summoned by the Soul Society for a special mission. Infiltrate Hueco Mundo. Of course there will be setbacks since both people are psychopaths. OCx? Another OCxSyazel
1. Chapter 1

**Started this out of boredom.**

**I bring back my OC Jigsaw from Hollow Hearted and To Hell and Back.**

**Jigsaw represents me, and I would totally want to go to Hueco Mundo. So, this is what would happen if my alter ego would make a trip there.**

**On a mission for the Soul Society of course.**

**Oh, and Junan Totte is Agony's Grip. Pretty much hell for extremely bad spirits.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"You sure about this?"

A voice sounded out that sounded as if several other people were whispering in the background. This was much like the voice of the Hollow of a certain Vizard named Ichigo Kurosaki. Almost exactly the same. The origin of the voice was a female with red glaring eyes. They were narrowed of course, and she wore a grin quite similar to that of a hollow about to devour a soul. She was a scary force indeed.

"Indeed."

The one who spoke after she was an old man known throughout Soul Society as the Commander of the Gotei 13. Old man Yamamoto. He had called the girl and a companion of hers from what would seem like hell for Soul Society inhabitants. With this, he is giving the two a chance to redeem themselves. He opened his mouth again to speak, but was cut short.

"Soooo, you pull us out Junan Totte for this? I really can't believe a COMMANDER would offer us two CRIMINALS the rank of a captain to do a mission that would seem very possible for those of the captain level."

The one who spoke was a sight herself. She had a disrespectful air around her, but the most peculiar hairstyle, like the other girl. Both had a hairstyle that made their hair poof out on the top, but go straight in a different layer once it got past their ears. The first girl who spoke's hair color was brown with a red streak in the front, and the other was pure lime green. Blinds your eyes really.

"...Jigsaw.." the red eyed girl tilted her head slightly. "..Frenzy." the lime haired girl smiled in disrespect. "I cannot risk having a captain go to Hueco Mundo and get killed. Nobody has to know of you two. Frenzy, you being a Vizard.." Frenzy snaked her fingers across her face, making the mask appear. "And you Jigsaw, being an Arrancar. We will lose nothing if we lose you two."

"Aww, and I thought he cared." Jigsaw said with a wide grin and lowered eyes.

"I would like you both to introduce yourselves to a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki before leaving for Hueco Mundo. Frenzy, if you prove yourself I am sure you will have a rank in Aizen's Espada. After meeting Ichigo, check and see if Urahara has prepared a portal for you to slip through." the old man tapped his staff on the wooden floor of his quarters. "Do I have to say good luck?"

"Nope." Jigsaw rose. She wore an off black jacket with some type of human world pants that flared out at the bottom. Underneath the jacket, all she wore was a red piece of clothing to cover her breasts. Her hollow hole was located where her heart would be, and the piece of her mask was taking residence on her forehead. It would remind you of a headband, but it was hardly visible as her red bangs snaked over the bony object.

"Your so sweet, Jigsaw." Frenzy rose, now wearing something on the side of her face. It was a full hollow mask in the shape of some sort of canid. Its mouth was twisted in a smile that shouldn't go that wide, and the corners of the mouth curved into swirls. The eyes themselves were slitted.

Frenzy was like an explosion of color. Well, on some parts. She wore a jacket that was black on the overly large collar but white as the main color. Her legs were covered in bright yellow obviously skin tight human wear. Her eyes were brown but changed to bright yellow when her hollow mask was present.

Both girls looked to be about the age of sixteen through eighteen, and made their way out of the Commanders quarters with a hell moth accompanying them along the way. As they passed, more than enough squad members threw glares in their direction. Frenzy stopped and snickered, causing Jigsaw to stop as well and follow her pointed finger to see a fuming small boy.

"He's so..SMALL! Heeheehee.." she carried on.

"Do you realize who your speaking to?" the boy barked back angrily.

"No." Jigsaw said for her.

"Captain of the 10th Division, Hitsugaya Toshiro. I assume you are the two criminals who were summoned from the gates?" he now went to cross his arms as he looked up at the two.

"Thats right. How lucky I am to meet a Captain. You MUST pack a punch." Jigsaw concluded.

"Yeah, your so tiny." Frenzy chirped.

They both laughed as the Captain went on his way. Eventually, the two made it to the portal that would lead them to the real world. As they were sent through by a hell moth, nothing stood in their way of passage. Upon breaking through, they landed in the middle of a town which they assumed was the famous Karakura. The place where Aizen wanted to get his souls to make that key or whatever.

"Hey you two."

Both girls turned lazily to see a boy with bright orange hair wearing a Shinigami's outfit staring at them from above. He matched their glares with piercing brown eyes and a Zanpakuto bigger than him. Jigsaw assumed it was because he couldn't control his spiritual pressure, which was busting out randomly. Was this kid for real?

"Yeah?" Jigsaw answered with a grin.

"Who are you? You wear the mask piece of an Arrancar and you.." he paused. "..I'm not so sure."

"I'm a Vizard, kid." Frenzy corrected with a wave of her finger.

"Got it right, Ichigo." Jigsaw continued. "Old man Yamamoto said we should meet you before heading out. And I have to say, your quite fucked up."

Ichigo seemed taken back by the insult, and angrily gripped his blade. "You'll regret that, Arrancar."

"Sure I will. The name is Jigsaw and this is Frenzy." she went to point to the girl, but stopped when she noticed Frenzy had released her Zanpakuto and was gripping it on her arm.

When her Zanpakuto released, it acted almost as a gauntlet. Several purple needles were sticking out from the front of it, and were made from pure spiritual energy. She could control how thick they were and the speed of which they shot. It truly was a very unique Zanpakuto, and even Jigsaw could agree there. She never seen one like it. Frenzy pointed the bulky thing at Ichigo.

"Like it? Her name is Karyou. Would you like to take your medicine now boy?" she didn't have her mask on when she charged.

Ichigo was taken by surprise and blocked quickly as several large needles of purple came soaring through the sky at him. Before he could register his actions again, the girl was flash stepping around him in a circle and had shot a complete 360 with her weapon, causing the ones facing his back to hit.

Ichigo cried out, and was roughly grabbed by his collar by his enemy a moment later. "Don't you want to scream for me?" she pouted.

"Hey. Watch out. I guess his friends are showing up." Jigsaw spoke from the ground, looking off in another direction.

"Darn. It was fun, kid, but you need to work on your tactics if your a Vizard." she yanked him up and brushed the needles off with a wave of her hand. Ichigo seemed confused as to how she knew the information and was even more startled when a hand ran across his face making his hollow mask appear.

"Oooo, nice. I sense a devil of a hollow in there. Gave you hell, didn't he?"

Ichigo's mask broke halfway off and a sneer was replaced by the frown from earlier. "Damn straight, bitch." the voice sounded like several people were speaking, like Jigsaws.

Ichigo suddenly winced, and pulled the mask off his face. "I told you to back off bastard."

"Correction, STILL giving you hell." Frenzy smiled wickedly.

The sound of the air rushing hit her ears, and she turned her head just in time to see a blue arrow stop right in front of her face. The hand that had caught it was Jigsaw. The pointed nails of the Arrancar dug into her own hand, and did more so as she clenched the arrow, making it shatter.

Jigsaw smiled as another kid showed up. He looked like your typical nerd. His hair was pulled back and he wore glasses. The bow of those thought to be extinct Quincy was held in his hands and he gave the two strangers a look that could pierce them like that arrow could have.

"You two. Your an Arrancar and you are a Vizard. Have you come on orders?" his tone was serious.

"Yeah. Old man Yama gave'em to us." Jigsaw pretended she did not see the look on Frenzys face as she stared at the man who almost shot her.

"W-what?! But aren't you--?!" he sputtered, glancing to Ichigo who just shook his head.

The Quincy lowered his bow and adjusted his glasses. "I am terribly sorry, but things have been on edge as of late with Espada lurking."

"No biggy." Frenzy pushed past Jigsaw. "Your a Quincy right? Sorry if I am ill informed, me and my partner have just came back from the fiery gates of what you humans would call hell." she said that too sweetly.

Both men didn't dare say anything. "Shes right. But we got to get to this Urahara guy. He has to open up a Garganta for us to get to Hueco Mundo." Jigsaw informed.

"What is the mission?" Ichigo muttered.

"Let Urahara tell ya. Oh, and what is your name kid?" Jigsaw pointed to the Quincy.

"Its Uryu Ishida." he spoke as if shy.

"Cute name, kid." Frenzy winked, causing Uryu to blush like mad. Ichigo sighed and pointed them in Urahara's direction.

As they flash stepped to the man's shop, Jigsaw took a look around. She sensed the spiritual pressure of many strong individuals. Some seemed to be trying to hide behind a barrier, but she still caught it if not faintly. When they had arrived, Urahara gave them each a quick look over before getting down to business.

"Here we are." he pointed to a machine that took up almost the entire training ground.

"Damn." Jigsaw looked up.

"Indeed. Ladies, are you ready to face whatever is in Hueco Mundo?" he said with his ever witty sounding voice.

"Tragedy thrills me." Jigsaw laughed while Frenzy shivered next to her in excitement.

When the Garganta opened, both girls didn't hesitate to jump right in. When they entered, it was like a field of darkness that threatened to close in on them if they stopped moving. Frenzy yelled out a cry when a black hand extended through the darkness to grab her shoulder. Jigsaw quickly drew her zanpakuto and sent a spark of fire at the thing. It went away, and they started to run.

"Imagine where your going." Jigsaw barked from in front of Frenzy.

They both did, and to their surprise, they got there faster than expected and tumbled out of the open hole in the sky to fall into a sandy desert. Jigsaw looked up but was soon crashed on top of by Frenzy. After she face planted in the sand again, she looked up to take in the scene. Nothing but desert. Frenzy scrambled off her companion, letting Jigsaw stand.

"Well this sucks." Frenzy murmured.

"Riiiight. Where the fuck is this huge HQ?" Jigsaw did a 360.

"Oooo.." Jigsaw turned to stare at Frenzy whom had spoken. "..I sense a pretty big spiritual pressure coming this way."

Before the other could speak, a gust of air ruffled their clothes and just about everything else signaling someone used flash step or some other form of the technique. Red eyes blinked open, and they were met by teal staring straight at her. This man had his hollow mask covering the side of his head, and it looked like a warlords helmet. He had teal tear drop tattoo's going down both eyes and looked very pale.

"Who are you?" he said in the most empty sounding voice.

"I am an Arrancar obviously. My pal here is a Vizard. We request an audience with Aizen Sosuke."

"Why should I let you inferiors in the precense of my master?"

Both girls looked to one another, Jigsaw shrugged, and pulled her sword. When she did, a wave of spiritual pressure exploded into the air taking the shape of some sort of demon. The man seemed taken back, for his eyes went wide.

"Enough. I will take you to him. But what is your business?"

"We want to join his little army of course." Jigsaw said while putting her zanpakuto away.

"That is acceptable. Follow me, I am Ulquiorra Schiffer." the man turned on his heels and propelled himself forward with that strange form of flash step.

Jigsaw chuckled to herself, and follow him with Frenzy behind. As the castle came into view, it got bigger and bigger as they approached. Frenzy made impressive noises as they came up on the building, but Jigsaw was interested in something else. The spiritual pressures inside were relatively huge. And they all came from one room. Seemed to be nine of them or somewhere around there.

"Please come with me." he opened a freaking large door that creaked as he did so, and pointed to a flight of stairs going down.

They did as they were told and proceeded to walk down. Jigsaw kept her eyes forward and stared at the darkness, trying to see if she could make out any of the other Arrancar. And of course, she didn't but saw one man illuminated by a spotlight. He had his elbow propped up and holding up the side of his face. He stared back at her with a smile.

"Who do we have here?" he said in the most friendly of voices.

"I found them in the desert. They are an Arrancar and Vizard. The Arrancar's spiritual pressure is.." Ulquiorra stopped. "..enormous."

"Wow that is a compliment coming from Ulquiorra. Tell me, who are you two?"

"I am Jigsaw Halloween. An Arrancar pulled from the gates of Junan Totte along with the Vizard behind me.."

"Frenzy." she piped in.

"..Yes, we were once criminals." Jigsaw said everything with a matching smile to Aizens.

"Intriguing. I am curious to see what you two can do. Would you mind showing me your power, Arrancar Jigsaw?"

"Why not?" she said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Choose your opponent." as he said that, the lights turned on to reveal every Espada sitting at a long table.

She looked them up from down. None stuck out really to her except the electric blue haired man and Ulquiorra. So, she pointed to the blue haired man with a maniacal smile. He matched hers with a smile more estatic than Aizens. He seemed to have an animalistic air about him, and this made Jigsaw chuckle in her throat.

"Grimmjow?" Aizen questioned.

"Yeah, I'll take her. Take her out." he gave Jigsaw a thumbs down and she laughed at how wrong he was.

"I wouldn't come here if a weakling like you could beat me." all the Espada in the room silently crowed and gave Grimmjow a look that said 'what now?'

"We'll see about that. Your facing Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

"You already know me. Nice name, Grimmjow."

As they walked outside, he ran up next to her. "Yo, whats the battle conditions?"

"What do you mean?" red eyes looked to blue.

"As in, stop when your down or.."

"Just try to keep yourself alive." she patted him on the shoulder, and walked off.

"Oooo now were talking.." he chuckled.

Once she was a good ways away, she looked to Grimmjow. "Might wanna release." she yanked out her zanpakuto, and it had the same effect as before and let out a demon shaped spiritual pressure.

"Wow." he commented, eyes the same as Ulquiorra's were. "If you say so."

He drew his zanpakuto and ran his nails across the top. "Grind, Pantera!" Jigsaw put her hand over her eyes as his form changed. His blue hair went down to his waist and his body seemed to overall get more lithe. The collar of his hakama was upturned like before but fitted to a new, seemingly clothingless body. They almost looked like plates of some sort. A tail started from his upper back and extended out, and he also had the legs of a panther and the paws of one as well. His eyeshadow, teal, reached up and onto his now cat-like ears. Oh, and he had fangs.

"Come on." he motioned forward with a claw.

"Sure." Jigsaw spun her zanpakuto by a sash it had tied to the hilt. "Scream, Renegado."

* * *

**Frenzy's Zanpakuto means Overdose.**

**Jigsaws Renegado is 'Renegade' in Spanish.**

**In her original storyline, she wields a ____ called Renegade.**

**Reviews would be loved. c:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So its time for Jigsaws release. I forgot to put she has the ears of a wolf. lD That are black.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Eruption. That was all the entire cast of the Espada saw coming from the girl when she said her zanpakuto's name. Grimmjow shielded himself with both his hands and stared wide eyed at the scene before him. Aizen seemed to be impressed as well, since his eyes were wide as dinner plates. Secretly, there was another two over to the side as well. One happened to be blind, but could sense the tremendous power, and the other SEEMED to have his eyes closed but he was surveying with a smile.

Grimmjow grunted as the force of the zanpakuto hit him like a wave. After it had shrouded her in red spiritual energy for a while, he sniffed like a feral cat would do. His ears twitched when he recognized an immediate enemy to the feline race. Canine. He put down his arms and squinted his eyes. And there she was, whipping the spiritual energy away with her hand, well, claws.

In a way, she looked shockingly like Grimmjow's form. Her tail, however, was fluffy and brown like that of a wolf. Her hands were still hands and not paws, but her nails extended a great deal. Instead of the gray plates on Grimmjow, her body was outfitted with black. Half of her face seemed to be painted with a orange color and resembled a jack-o-lantern with black shrouding her eye and her mouth jagged. Also, stitches ran across her face in a marking. The other side of her face was clean except a red swirl and her mask stayed where it was on her forehead.

Like Grimmjow, she had fangs as well and her legs bent more to the shape of a canines. What startled everyone, however, was the enormous weapon at her side. It was a scythe. Yeah, like the Grim Reaper and shit. It curved dangerously up and then sharply down, and had a hole in the middle big enough to fit a persons head. The red sash had stayed on the end of the pole. She spun it quickly, slamming the blade into the sand.

"Where is your Zanpakuto?" Jigsaw said almost mockingly.

"Don't got it. We become one when I release him." he kind of regretted it.

"Is that so?" in the shortest amount of time, she had dashed up to him with the speed that matched his own, and landed on his shoulders with her back legs. She was at an angle so her face was right in front of his, and her scythe is what propped her up. "You better be one hell of a fighter."

When she finished the sentence, she back flipped off of the feline and smirked. Not wanting to look bad, Grimmjow rushed forward and slashed at the girl with his claws. He had to know what moves she would be using exactly. To his utter surprise, she grabbed his arm and with the other hand, slashed her Renegado right across his chest. Grimmjow gasped and sputtered out blood.

"Whats the problem?" she chuckled.

He growled and grabbed her scythe, catching her off guard, and kicked it into the air. Jigsaw looked up, but merely shrugged. They spent their time now with a series of kicks and other things. Jigsaw would mostly run backwards, so she could charge before hitting. Grimmjow noticed this and tried to keep her close. A while ago, the scythe stuck into the sand as it landed, but Jigsaw made no move of getting it back. She backed up a little bit, kind of hopping around as she did so and for the first time Grimmjow could see she was sort of..dancing in a way.

"Muerte Crescent." she howled.

The whites of her eyes were turning black as the night in a manner of seconds, reminding Grimmjow of that bastard Ichigo. She looked very demonic with the red being surrounded by the black, and even Grimmjow took a step back with a growl. She ran a clawed hand across her face as if discovering something new, and when she got to the red swirl on the clean side of her face, he saw her claws trace it but make it bleed at the same time.

"What did you do?" he finally asked.

"Are you scared?" Jigsaw laughed.

"No." Grimmjow stood to his full height.

"You should be." she pointed the bloodied claw to him. "Gran Rey Cero."

Grimmjow's eyes widened as a Cero shot forward, but none like he had seen. Even Aizen and the rest of the Espada blinked. Instead of a energy blast, it seemed to be a stream of fire. It caught Grimmjow full on and the panther screamed in pain as the flames licked his body with anything but kindness. When the Cero dissapeared, he fell to the ground, sputtering out blood.

"That is enough."

Jigsaw looked over to see Aizen walking to them with a man at his side. The man was from before and had silver hair barely touching his slitted eyes, and he smiled as if he knew a secret. Like Aizen, he wore a hakama that was white like the rest of the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo. She could see his zanpakuto poking out of his waist band, and noted it was a short sword.

"In my time here I have never seen a Cero such as that. Mind sharing?" Aizen said as he stopped in front of her.

"Well you see, being in the fiery pits of hell teaches you new tricks. And we didn't go there weak to begin with." she concluded.

"What did you get sent there for?" the silver haired man leaned in closer as Aizen asked.

"Weeeeell.." she started. "I and Frenzy were sent to Soul Society as souls. I was brought back into their world since they wanted to test on me or whatever. We conspired and slaughtered members of the Soul Society out of boredom. Several happened to be Gotei 13 captains. Eventually, the Captain Commander at that time sealed both of us in that Junan place and left us to rot as only a bad memory."

Aizen took it all in with a knowing stare. "Welcome to my Army. I award you the rank of '0' Espada. Your power is not like anything I have ever seen."

Aizen walked away, but the silver haired man stayed and to her surprise, clapped. Jigsaw returned to normal by withdrawing Renegado. He stopped and smiled at her and then held out his hand. Jigsaw was surprised by the gesture.

"Hiya. I'm Gin Ichimaru. Pretty much a second in command in Aizen's army. Me and that guy.." he pointed to the blind man. "..came here with him when he betrayed Soul Society."

"I guess you already know my name, Gin." Jigsaw murmured, shaking his hand.

"Yea, Jigsaw. Whats with the normal name?"

"Thats for me to know." she smiled evily.

"Hah, come see me later. I wanna spar with you." he pointed before waving a goodbye.

Jigsaw felt her chest being pulled to the man for some unknown reason. Well, maybe not that certain area. When she went to feel it, her hand slipped through since her heart was replaced by her hollow hole. For the first time since she has been released out of hell, a sad gleam went across her eyes in the realization she was here just being used by the Soul Society. And Aizen gave her a purpose now. She sort of owed him.

"Your turn, Frenzy." Aizen shouted from his perch outside the castle.

"Sure. I wanna fight.." she peered around. "..him." her finger landed on a man with the most vibrant pink hair she had ever seen.

The Espada walked up to her with his hands behind his back. "Is there a particular reason why?"

"Your hair is almost as bright as mine." she pointed to her own lime hair. The man laughed.

"I am Syazel Apollo Grantz. You can call me by my first name miss Frenzy."

It seemed like one of those western showdowns as Jigsaw watched the two. Frenzy immediately ran her fingers over her face, calling forth her hollow mask. When it appeared, she laughed lowly. When having her mask on, the voice of her hollow went in place of hers as she spoke. It sounded like Jigsaws voice, with all those people talking at once. Which in turn, sounded like Ichigo's hollow's voice.

"Interesting. Do you really think a petty mask can defeat me?" Syazel laughed.

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare hurt your pretty face." she smiled, those blackened and yellow orbs shining from the eyeholes of her mask.

Jigsaw turned away, but she could hear Frenzy scream the name of her zanpakuto and hear the needles shoot out as well. She was more interested in that man, Gin, at this moment. He said to meet him. Before she could walk to far, Grimmjow appeared in front of her, slightly bruised up and returned normal. He was frowning now, and Jigsaw couldn't help but smile at the fact she could wipe that maniacal smile off his face.

"Hey. Aizen wants me to give you your clothes."

"I can go get them myself."

"But you don't know where they are."

"True." she sighed.

As they walked, he kept looking sideways at her as if he wanted to say something. Eventually, the wolf-like girl caved in. "Is their a problem?"

"No, I am just shocked you could beat me. And your abilities.."

"Its nothing personal. The reason I am so strong is because I was sent to Junan Totte. Annnd before I was sent there I got bored and practiced with less honorable throats."

"Awesome. Mind if you help me train some time?" Grimmjow murmured as if he was ashamed.

"Sure. Don't blame me if you lose a limb though."

Another silence followed until he broke it. "Are you possessed?"

"Excuse me?"

"By a demon of some sorts. Or maybe a hollow?"

"Actually, I was a hollow when I possessed a human and my name was Jigsaw. This body is not mine. I am assuming you were a panther of some sort?"

"And I assume you were a wolf?" he countered.

"Something like that." she murmured.

When they got to a seemingly large room, Grimmjow yanked out something from a very large closet and pulled it back with an irritated look.

"What the hell this is blasphemy." he was holding her clothes, she assumed.

"What?"

"This is almost an exact copy of my hakama." he was right. The collar was upturned and..wait, there was nothing to close it.

"I hope Aizen knows I'm not running around with my chest exposed." she remarked.

"Of course not. This was in there." he tossed Jigsaw some bandages.

"Awesome."

She went into the next room upon changing, leaving Grimmjow to lean against the wall. He waited but his patience was wearing thin. When he went to walk around the corner, he was hit in the face by Jigsaws bandaged..goods. He had to say, she did look pretty good in the outfit and having only bandages cover her chest. Aizen had some style, yay.

"Alright. I'm good. Need anything else?" Jigsaw asked, putting her hands in the pockets.

"Nah." Grimmjow finished their convo with a wave.

Jigsaw watched him go until he rounded a corner, and than looked into blank space. She was focusing on the spiritual energy around her and could feel Aizen's jutting out the most. Next was the two second in commands who followed him here. She decided to follow the one and if she got it wrong, than oh well.

It would have been easy for her to get lost if she didn't try to follow his spiritual pressure. Eventually, however, she reached an outlook which was a couple stories high. Windows were cut into the walls overlooking the sandy landscape outside. Not much of a view. His spiritual pressure was here before, why is it gone suddenly? As her red eyes turned to scan again, she was met by the face she was looking for inches from hers.

"Wha--?"

"Haha, got you." he had his hands on his hips and was sporting his famous look.

"Right. You said you needed me?" Jigsaw blinked with no emotion nor maniacal smile.

"Well, needed is a strong word. I would like to see you more so." he pointed out.

Jigsaw felt heat flooding her face, and eagerly punched it down. "My bad. Anyways, what for?"

"I just want to communicate with the most powerful Espada in Hueco Mundo. Is there a problem?" Gin had crossed his arms.

"Nope. Just curious."

"Would you like to see what a second in command can do?" he motioned towards his short sword.

"Sure." Jigsaw said blankly.

"Follow me." Gin flash stepped to the window, and then off of it into the desert.

Jigsaw did the same, and landed with her hands still in her pockets. When she looked at him, he had his zanpakuto pointed to her, to her surprise, and muttered the words that would release it. "Shoot to kill, Shinso."

Jigsaw barely dodged as the blade suddenly extended like it was indeed trying to shoot her. She had flash stepped to the side, her red eyes rather wider than she intended them to be. Gin laughed in a friendly way, and than moved his sword around. The beam of light, Shinso, whipped itself around kind of like if you had a measuring tape extended and were retracting it. When it finally closed itself, she let the urge to retaliate sink back into her being.

"Like it?"

"Shinso means gun right? Thats pretty badass." she concluded.

"Indeed." he agreed.

"You already seen mine." Jigsaw eyed her own zanpakuto.

"Not your second release." he pointed out.

At this, Jigsaw's maniacal smile returned and she laughed before continuing. "If I ever have to use it, the opponent must be some type of god."

"What about an army?" Gin mused.

"That too." she laughed again.

"What if you fought Aizen?"

There was an air of silence that held on for a while, and she grinned even wider if possible. "I wouldn't give him anything less."

* * *

**There you have it. Jigsaws second release may be released in the next chapter, haven't quite decided yet.**

**Its pretty obvious what she will be, but I will link you guys a picture if she releases. lD**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
